


love bites (but gently and with love as a motivator)

by rinhail



Category: Level E
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Language, M/M, Manipulative Behavior, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some porn between an alien king and human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love bites (but gently and with love as a motivator)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say except I suck at writing porn (which this isn't full-blown porn, but still probably bad) and there was supposed to be plot, but it got lost somewhere along the way. Oh, and the only reason this is rated Explicit is mostly because of all the F-Bombs. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the series or its characters.

Yukitaka releases a strangled sounding moan when Baka kisses the bruise on his inner thigh—again. "I wish you wouldn't leave marks," he tells his lover, "I've already had to deal with whispers behind my back." 

Baka, his lover, lifts his blonde head and gives Yukitaka a teasing look. "Then where should I leave them?" 

"Nowhere, dumbass." 

"You're no fun." 

And Baka bends back down and grabs the opposite thigh with his teeth. Yukitaka growls and his head falls back against he pillow. Baka lets go of his flesh, licks the teeth marks, then sucks the skin raw. He gazes up from under his lashes at Yukitaka, but only sees the boys weeping cock and pert nipples. It makes his cock twitch with anticipation and also reminds him of his earlier promise to thoroughly love his boyfriend. He runs one of his hands down around Yukitaka's thigh and presses against the spot below the boys balls. 

"Fuck," Yukitaka growls and his back arches off the bed. "Baka... please." 

Baka loves watching his lover let go, but hearing the stickler for the rules man speak loosely drives him crazy. He seriously needs to fuck Yukitaka in front of a mirror—maybe even secretly record them—so the boy can see how fucking sexy he looks when they do this.

"Please, what?"

"I-I told you not to touch me there so suddenly." 

Baka smiles wryly and lifts his head. He loves Yukitaka, but he hates the boys stubborn streak. With the way Yukitaka's moving his actions speak louder than his words and he wants Baka to touch him there—and more. Yukitaka's just running into his shy mode. But Baka's been with the guy long enough to know how to pull him out. "I'm not allowed to mark you or touch you there," he says, his voice dropping on purpose. "Then what do you want, Yuki-kun?" 

Yukitaka wipes the sweat from his forehead and bites the inside of his mouth. He's never exactly been good with words, and Baka knows it. The man's just trying to trip him and get him to say filthy things for his own amusement. "You know what I want," he says, sitting up on his elbows to glare at Baka. "You're just a pervert and want to hear the words." 

_"And you, my love, are an idiot who falls for it every time,"_ Baka thinks to himself. "Yes," he says instead, firmly. "I'm a shit-head to wanna know my lover likes what I do to him. I'm awful to put marks on my boyfriend to show everyone he's mine, and you can't touch. I'm the shittiest person alive to wanna bring my lover physical—" 

"Stop it," Yukitaka interrupts. His cheeks feel like there on fire, and Jesus Christ his cock oozes more cum and Jesus Fucking Christ his hole twitches below Baka's fingers. He knows how this was going to end—knew Baka was just playing games with him, and like usual it has the desired effect. Because despite wanting to look normal in front of everyone, Yukitaka knows he's not. He's the boyfriend of an alien King for goodness sake. A charming but a manipulative man who Yukitaka will do anything for including degrading and embarrassing himself. "T-Touch me everywhere." 

Baka grins, baring all his perfectly white teeth. "Of course," he says, licking up Yukitaka's cock with the tip of his tongue. "I was going to without you telling me." 

Yukitaka slams his head back on the pillow. _"Why do I even bother with this guy?"_ Baka kisses the wet path up Yukitaka's cock. _"M-Manipulative prick who—"_ Baka's lips wrap around his crown and his fingers probe his tight hole. _"Oh fuck...only cares about—fuck it."_

Baka's eyes turn dark and wicked, and he slides off Yukitaka's cock. "Internalized words don't count, Yuki-kun." He blows a cool wind against the boys straining organ and growls as Yukitaka's hips jump off the bed. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Yukitaka's says, grabbing a fistful of his dark locks. "Fucking do whatever you want. Just don't fucking stop and make sure at the end you slip your cock inside and fuck me good. Cum inside me like—" 

"Sh, Yuki-kun." If Baka could pop out of his body for just a moment, he can imagine his skins sparkling with triumph. He's certainly doing back-flips inside his head. "See—was that so hard, love? You're so stubborn sometimes it's exhausting" 

Yukitaka growls and if it weren't for Baka going back to mouthing his cock and probing his ass, he'd have a smartass remark to tell the jerk. He knows he's stubborn as a mule. He also knows it'll make both their lives much easier if he just gives into Baka's little games. Because yes, the guys cunning as shit, but it's harmless and he knows Baka cherishes him. Otherwise, Baka's touch wouldn't be so gentle and he wouldn't whisper I love you's so sweetly against his skin. 

Yukitaka shuts his eyes and just gives in.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please point out any grammar mistakes. Thanks!


End file.
